


Hard to get

by book_worm



Series: NCT Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_worm/pseuds/book_worm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 is up<br/>Jaehyun is a third year who just happens to like very very very much the fourth year DoYoung.<br/>He just doesn't make the right choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day he received his acceptance letter to assist the prestigious School of Witchcraft and Wizardry his family was relieved to finally know that their little rabbit was not a squib, not that there's anything wrong with it, but the 16 year old boy never he showed any signs of having magic within his being. Doyoung had always been compared to his older brother by his father's family, while Doyoung only talked to people who were part of his small circle of friends, GongMyung was able to keep lively conversations with people he barely knew and made them feel comfortable with just being around him. Not surprisingly, the latter was assigned to Gryffindor, he possessed all the qualities of the house, almost as if the house had been founded just for him.

And what about Doyoung’s qualities? Well, he's always been a very intelligent and determined person, in what he found interest; however, his shyness made taking decisions more difficult than it should be. It was a real hassle, having the answer on the tip of the tongue, ready to say it but being unable to do so by the fact that the mere thought of speaking in public made his hands sweat and begin to tremble. Over time that nervousness was declining, he was now able to participate in class, only that he had to previously recite in his mind what he would say at least about twice.

He met Kun, Ten and Yuta during his first year at Hogwarts, he and Kun were assigned to Ravenclaw and share room while the other two were sorted into Slytherin. All four have a little unusual friendship, usually when you feel down friends are next to you to make you feel better and imagine, just imagine, impossible ways to get back at someone, but that was not the case with the other three. Doyoung remember perfectly when in his second year Johnny, another Ravenclaw older by a year and who tends to get stressed easily, vented his anger towards him when he younger asked for help in 'History of Magic'. He could not help sob in front of him and ran out to his room, his mother always told him that he was very sensitive and that it was not bad, just that sometimes there are people who want to take advantage of it. Gossip spread quickly among the members of his house, Johnny tried to apologize more than once but he avoided the other because he was afraid to make a fool of himself (again); however, this did not pass unnoticed by Kun who immediately told to Ten and Yuta. The next morning Johnny was cornered by the pair on his way to class, he was shocked by how handsome Ten looked and was about to ask him for his name when he was thrown to the floor by a spell that, seconds late, made him vomit snails.

Ten and Yuta earned the sermon of their lives from Doyoung.

\- "Both of you are crazy! How could they attack a student? Especially one older than us! "

\- "Technically, he and I are the same age." - Replied Yuta.

\- "That's not the point, Hyung!

At the end the whole thing was resolved, Johnny finally could apologize properly and Doyoung forced his friends, except Kun he always founds a way to stay out of trouble, to apologize. Johnny accepted his apology with the condition of having a date with Ten, he flatly refused because he still thought the other was a complete idiot.

Now Doyoung was in his fourth year at Hogwarts and all showed signs that his student life would follow a peaceful course. Johnny kept trying to persuade Ten or how he just called him, Chittaphon, to go out on a date and the Thai still refused even though he blushed whenever the other winked at him. Yuta played as a chaser for his Slytherin and was the favorite to be chosen as captain once Taeyong graduates, also he is dating a Hufflepuff who always recommended muggle shows to see during the holidays. Kun tired of being the third wheel in Yuta’s dates decided to join a club, it was there where he met another boy of the same nationality.

It was no longer just the four of them, now Johnny, Hansol and Sicheng were part of their group.

Peace didn’t last long.

Everything changed when he met Jung Jaehyun, that third-year Gryffindor who begged him more than once to help him in 'Arithmancy' since both had chosen the same course just that Doyoung, being a year older had more knowledge than the other. While carrying some classes with Gryffindor, he did not have any amicable relationship with any of them. It was the only house where he had no close friend.

\- "I can’t believe he keeps waiting outside." – Kun mentioned one night they were enjoying hot chocolate in the Ravenclaw common room. - "He has been there for hours, Doyoung."

\- "I really do not understand, why ask me for help? My grades are not the best in that subject. "

\- “Maybe it's because he likes you."

\- "Do not tell lies, Kun. Your nose will grow like Pinocchio’s."

\- "Who?" - He asked his friend very confused.

\- "Hansol hyung mentioned him the other day. He said it was 'phenomenal the way it taught children not to lie and that is able to purify your soul just by seeing it, just magic', you know how he gets when he talks about movies. "

\- "Well I'm not lying, the boy walks around asking about you. He even started talking to Sicheng! What fault does my little ray of sunshine has that a madman is behind you?"

\- "He is not that little, He is even taller than you." - Muttered the red-headed as he left his cup on the table - "As you said, he is crazy. Enough with you as friends, I do not need another reason to go to a psychiatrist. We'd better go to sleep, I do not want to get up more tired than usual."

Kun decided to stay a little longer to finish his cup with hot chocolate, he could understand one of the reasons why he did not want to help the Gryffindor but the others were too absurd -'Because he is taller than me '-  the other mentioned once. Which is ridiculous because most of his friends, if not all (don’t want to hurt his pride either), are taller than him. If he really didn’t want to help, DoYoung would have already refused; however, it has been two months since this whole mess started. Kun smiled as nice as possible as headed to the door, partly he was sorry but could not fit in his head how someone can be so persistent with something so stupid, as if the boy was a masochistic.

\- "Jaehyun-ssi. Doyoung already went to sleep, you better go too so you won’t stay out all night."

\- "Ah, I expected that. Thanks anyway, we’ve talked more than once so if you want you can call me without any honorifics and I can call you hyung if it’s okay. "

-"Sounds good. So goodnight Jaehyun. "- Kun waved and made his way into the common room. He found his roommate curled up in his bed, both tended to sleep together when one of them was not feeling well. He could ask Doyoung to sleep in his own bed since according to him Jaehyun was not a problem, but he didn’t. His friend didn’t want to accept that somehow the boy was affecting him.

What if Jaehyun did not like Doyoung? Would his nose grow like Pinochio’s? Perhaps that person was a powerful wizard. Hansol mentioned more than once that muggles tended to tribute important people, they may have not realize that Pinocchio was a wizard and accidentally made a film in his honor. This had him worried, if what he told his friend was a lie he was risked of having a longer nose than a hippogriff. He has always been an honest person, this is why Ten and Yuta never called him to make trouble. The next day he would look about Pinocchio in the library.

At the end, he went to sleep with a lump in his throat.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Doyoung woke up a little stiff because Kun crushed him almost all night, it was not normal for the boy to move while sleeping, maybe something was bothering him. He would find out later, they had to get ready to go to the Great Hall to at least reach the breakfast leftovers.

\- "Rise and shine Kun. Otherwise, we will not even have half a glass of pumpkin juice. "- He warned as he searched for his wand.

\- "I will not be able to drink water if I have a giant nose." - Kun complained.

-"What are you talking about? Better tell me when we're on our way to eat. "

Both boys got ready, grabbed their things and ran hoping that at least their friends from other houses or Johnny saved for them some food. Fortunately it was, Ten and Yuta left a plate for each with sausages with Johnny, who placed in front of them two cups with pumpkin juice.

\- "Thank you." – Both guys smiled.

\- "Your Gryffindor left a bun for you Doyoung and from Sicheng, fruit for Kun. I have to go, McGonagall wants to talk to the prefects. I do not know in what problem we have gotten. "- He sighed and grabbed his things in order to leave behind a group of students.

It was a cold December morning, the Christmas holiday were very close and all students were excited. Ten was going to travel to Thailand to see his family, Yuta and Hansol already scheduled a date days after the holidays, Sicheng at first planned to stay at Hogwarts but Kun invited him to his home in Fujian, Johnny was going to spend holidays in Chicago and last but not least Doyoung would stay a few days in his maternal grandmother’s house.

A few days before returning to school, they had planned to walk around Hogsmeade, to buy some sweets, maybe go take butter beers and catch up on what they had done. Doyoung was not thrilled about the idea of going to visit his father's family, especially his grandmother, they love each other and she has always wanted the best for himself but she thinks mentioning the achievements of his older brother during family dinner and questioning some of his decisions, such as studying Arithmancy instead Ancient Runes, motivates Doyoung to be like him. Doyoung doesn’t want to be like GongMyung, he's fine being who he is and he really doesn’t need any of his uncles’ advices.

Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t so courteous to his elders.

 

* * *

 

 

\- "Do you still try to convince him, hyung?" – Mark asked, a first year Gryffindor.

\- "He is like my soul mate, Mark. You would not understand."- Jaehyun sighed into his pillow.

There was no one in the tower, it was dinnertime and Jaehyun was not hungry, Mark was trying to cheer him up but hunger was stronger.

\- "I'll get something to eat, hyung. Do not do anything stupid please. "

He is Jung Jaehyun, Gryffindor Quidditch team’s beater, most of the time applied student and nice to everbody. He was not able to do something stupid, of course that does not include following some guy everywhere, to him that guy looked like a god, someone so perfect and adorable with their protruding front teeth that made him look like a rabbit, it made him feel like to hug him and never let go.

Jaehyun certainly was stupid, but stupidly in love.

What should he do? Confess his love? Well that was more than clear he saved a bun the day he arrived at breakfast later than usual! He was desperate.

Maybe he should do like the romance movies that his mother likes to watch, those where the couple ends up kissing in the rain (which would not be bad).

The boy was not obsessed, do not get him wrong. He's just very very much in love and that made him do things without thinking.

He was determined to do something completely cliché and 'calculated'. He was going to write a letter to the red-headed where he would express his feelings and wait for his reaction the following morning.

All an expert in love.

 

_~~Dear hyung~~ _

_~~Doyoung-baby~~ _

_~~My lucky rabbit~~ _

 

This would not be as easy as he thought.

 

_Doyoung,_

_I feel nervous as I write this letter, it’s just that it is getting more impossible to be close to you and it hurts me. Let’s get this straight: I’m not and I like you, really, a lot. I love all of you, the way you laugh, talk and even get angry. You're just perfect and adorable ... like a bunny. I think you already realize my feelings and I'm sure I've been very clear with my actions but I think it were not the best._

_Would you go out with me?_

_If you reject me, please be gentle ... senpai. Remember, I'm younger than you :3_

_Jung Jaehyun_

 

After writing he searched among his roommate’s stuff hoping to find something decent for confession. He finally found a red envelope, it looked perfect so without wasting time he sent it with his owl. Once Mark arrived with the promised food he did not mention what he did and thanked him for his concern before sending him to his room.

Waiting until the next day was making him anxious, what will happen? What if he doesn’t like the letter? If he doesn’t like the color red? No, he should not think about negative things. Being positive always lead to great things, his mother always said. Jaehyun went to bed, turned off the lights and closed his eyes without wondering why his roommate still had not returned. It did not matter, tomorrow would be a great day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas holidays were two days apart, adrenalin run through his whole body, he kept looking at the Ravenclaw’s table carefully. Doyoung was chatting with his friends at breakfast, on the other hand, Jaehyun felt as if his heart would explode any minute. Owls made their entrance with the correspondence and so was the long-awaited moment has come. His eyes kept seeing that table, no caring if he was acting strange.

\- "Oh, Doyoung received a howler!" – It was heard from the other table.

A howler? Who would send such a letter? They were horrendous, the way they expressed the message and that horrible ... red envelope.

Shit.

Shit2.

His dignity, his feelings. He could not let the whole school hear how he feels about Doyoung, at least not like that. For the love of Merlin, his school life would be completely ruined, even more if he gets rejected. Jaehyun called him Bunny! He had to get it back!

 

\- "To my knowledge I have not gotten into any trouble..." - sighed Doyoung - "I'll open it later."

\- "That's not an option Doyoung." - Said Kun - "You know what happens if you do not open at the time when it is received, it will explode and be a thousand times worse. Who sent it to you?"

He was so stupid he did not think to put a sender on the envelope, Jaehyun slowly rose from his seat and decided to approach the other. He would use a spell to remove the card from the other, he just needed to be a little closer…

\- "Open it now, it’s better than it to explode out of nowhere." - Johnny Intervened.

Doyoung did not feel safe, but did not want the letter explode in the middle of some class. He thought about all sorts of possibilities, if he opened it during breakfast, all Hogwarts will listen the message, but he had no time to go to his room; the letter should have be sent the day before so it was risky to keep it close. What if he destroys it? That seemed like a good option, but he would not get to know what it says, maybe it was something important ... in a Howler, 'yeah right'. This was bothering him, if indeed it was one of his relatives who just wanted to nag about silly things he would be ridiculed. He couldn’t stay there, so he picked his things up and walked towards the Great Halls’ door.

\- "Wait ..." - Jaehyun intersected him - "Y-You can’t take that."

\- "Sure I can, it's mine." - He said and walked away.

Doyoung started running and Jaehyun didn’t waste time and chased him. The younger had better physical condition than the other so he reached DoYoung in just seconds.

\- "Give me the letter." - He tackled him.

\- "Let me go you crazy! Wingaridium Leviosa! "- he pointed to Jaehyun with his wand and levitated him to a height of about two meters; however, the other already had his letter. - "Give it back!"

\- "Expelliarmus!" – DoYoung’s wand flew away, which broke the spell almost causing Jaehyun to hit the floor if it had not been for Seungcheol who ran towards them as he descended the Gryffindor. - "Are you okay Jaehyun?"

\- "Y-Yes hyung, I'm fine." – He replied with the letter between his hands.

\- "Give me my letter!" - Doyoung wasted no time to get closer to the third year.

\- "Stop right there." - Ordered the prefect. - "100 points from Ravenclaw for using magic against another student and you have to clean cauldrons for a week."

\- "But you do not understand. He has something that belongs to me. "- He tried to defend himself while glaring at Jaehyun

\- "Sorry, hyung." - He ducked his head and tore the letter into pieces. It was very late, in both senses, his class had already started and it was more than sure that Doyoung hated him much more than he imagined.

\- "50 points from Gryffindor, for what you just did." – Seungcheol was getting annoyed and it was only the morning - "Doyoung follow me, we have to talk to Johnny about what just happened."

The ravenclaw picked up his wand and followed the prefect, fists were clenched and his body tensed. If it had not been for that idiot, he would have known what was in that letter and would not be punished.

He hated him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with part 2. Enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos and comments. They are always appreciated c:

After the disastrous incident that occurred between Doyoung and Jaehyun, the Ravenclaw vowed not to speak to him again for the rest of his academic life. He felt outraged, frustrated. The Gryffindor had no right to get rid of something that was his, right in front of his eyes. While it was not pleasant to have received something as horrible as a howler, he was the only one who could judge its content. The moment the teenager ripped the letter in pieces he lost all respect for him. Jung Jaehyun was just an immature brat. And no matter how many times he had lament it, begged for forgiveness, there was no case. Doyoung did not care about the beater's life anymore.

Jaehyun tried to continue with his tactics of saving food for the eldest; However, Doyoung's friends no longer collaborated with him, so it was increasingly difficult to do so. Chittaphon had been the first to intercept him, one day he cornered him (the same as he did with Johnny years ago), pointed his wand at him and warned of the possible consequences if he tried to contact his friend. The Slytherin was to be feared, being part of one of the most influential families in the magical world, besides one of the best students in potions, he feared for his life; however, his desire to interact with Doyoung again was stronger.

The first weeks after what happened, he paid attention to Chittaphon's warnings, only observing his beloved from afar, who was always accompanied by his group of friends. Just watching him during meals, while his roommate tried to cheer him up with comments about the news of Quidditch. Every day he complained about his actions, even though he knew it was the only option to protect his feelings of being ridiculed throughout the school.

He had to think calmly and be reasonable about the actions he planned to take. It was necessary to resolve the misunderstanding. The best option was to wait until Christmas holidays ended since people were sensitive due to the overload of homework and exams. He would have a couple of weeks to plan in detail the way in which he would achieve Doyoung's forgiveness, he had to get to the point since his previous actions had not yielded positive results. He had agreed to meet with Mark, who was aware of everything and was the quieter of the two, to have a second opinion on the ideas he had thought.

On the other hand, Doyoung was not excited at all about the family reunion he would have for the Christmas holidays. Do not get him wrong, he loves his family, his older brother had always been of great emotional support, he had never treated him as inferior; however, his paternal family showed his affection in a hard way. While he had the best grades of his year, there was always something to compare with GongMyung. The elder tried to change the subject when he perceived some discomfort on the part of the minor. During those moments, Doyoung just wanted to disappear or would have preferred to stay in the castle; however, it was tradition to meet each other and no one could deny his grandmother’s desires.

With the exams finished and people ready to leave to their respective homes, the atmosphere at Hogwarts was very festive. The house elves had struggled to provide a wonderful dinner before most of them retired the next day. Good food put anyone in a good mood and even made Doyoung forget about the stressful days that awaited him.

\- "This is delicious." - Johnny commented with his mouth full of apple pie. - "If I could I would marry a house elf."

\- "Be careful Winky might listen, you know that she has some kind of affection towards you. Besides, I thought you were courting Ten. "- Doyoung discreetly kept some quinoa cookies in his tunic. They would serve him for tomorrow's trip.

\- "I'm thinking of sending him a gift for Christmas, the problem is that my family does not have owls that fly internationally. Not that I can spend so much money on a shipment. "- Certainly Johnny was dying for Chittaphon, although the latter continued to deny his feelings for the prefect each time the mutual attraction between the two became more obvious.

\- "We are friends for years and you do not deign to give me something. You offend me, hyung "

\- "You have your Gryffindor, do not deny it." - Immediately he realized his mistake and then put his palms together as a sign of prayer. - "I'm sorry Doyoung, I did not mean that."

\- "Do not worry, hyung. After all, it's over. Just try not to mention it again. "

\- "Aye aye, captain." - The rest of the dinner went by normally; Johnny was still talking about the ideas he had about places he would take Ten if he accepted a date. Soon after, Kun made an appearance with his lips slightly swollen and red, ready to choke on what was first in sight to avoid comments. Of course, Doyoung did not miss anything, so he would talk about the subject once they are in their bedrooms.

 

* * *

 

Grandma Kim's house was in one of the most luxurious neighbourhoods of the magical community, could say that it was almost a mansion because of the exuberant number of rooms, in addition to the beautiful patio that surrounded the residence full of exotic plants. The matriarch was characterized as a firm and serious person when it came to business, with the family she was very loving and protective; however, she had always been demanding about the family's reputation. For years she had not had to worry.

But every family has its 'black sheep', right?

Kim Doyoung, the youngest grandson, excelled tremendously in the studios. Grandmother Kim had nothing to worry about, she was more than certain that her beloved grandson would be selected as a prefect once he starts his fifth year. Now, why so much demand in other aspects? During the last pregnancy of her only daughter, Grandma Kim turned to a Seer, the same one she had visited during the gestation of GongMyung. That lady had advised her to keep the child under constant surveillance, as it seemed that he would be easy to influence and could be led astray.

And so it was, during his childhood, Doyoung was deprived of several things. One would think that because he was the second son he would have more liberties; however, he was the only one who had a nanny who took care of him and instructed him. Whenever he managed to make friends with other children, Grandma Kim questioned the families and preferred that he play with his older brother. There was nothing wrong with that, but once he was accepted into Hogwarts all the fun he was allowed to enjoy vanished.

 

* * *

 

The Christmas dinner was delicious, of course, it could not miss the small sermon about good and evil by the matriarch. Everyone applauded effusively, as usual, and proceeded to chat about trivial things: Quidditch, politics, rumours, etc. Doyoung only spoke when he was asked about something. The family was ecstatic over the achievements of GongMyung, being the seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team had awarded the victory to his house in the last game, which made him more in favour of being the next captain once the current one graduated. Besides being a prefect, there was no doubt that he would be named 'Annual Prize' the following year.

Amid so much adoration for her brother, Doyoung preferred to read a book that he had taken from the Forbidden Section of the library, the headmaster greatly esteemed him so she did not hesitate to accept his request. The book was about the lives of some Death Eaters. He was curious about how ordinary students had ended up being part of a group that terrorized the magical world for years. He was so immersed in reading that he did not notice the expression of horror of his relatives, except for GongMyung.

The book was levitated from the hands of Doyoung. - "What are you doing reading that?" - Asked his father, handing the object to the grandmother.

\- "Death Eaters? Black Magic? "- She was horrified, felt that each one of the warnings of that Seer came true before her eyes.

\- "It's a book I took from the library with the permission of the headmaster, grandmother" - He tried to explain as calmly as possible, he knew that this issue affected his family, but it was only a book. It was not as if he intended to go towards the wrong path. - "I do not see anything wrong with it."

\- "Nothing wrong? Are you going crazy, Kim Doyoung?! "- To be a person of small stature she had a strong voice. - "What's next, be part of their crazy things?! Be like ‘him’?! "

His grandmother has just compared him to the worst misfortune in the magical world. Did they believe that? He never wanted to accept the fact that his family despised him. The voices in his head were right. He was just a leftover for that respectable family, full of aurors, ministers, doctors. He was nothing more than a curse that had fallen on that family. He felt his vision blur, the tears were about to come out and his body kept trembling.

\- "My dear son, grandma did not mean that." - Her mother tried to hold his hand, but it was too late. Of course she meant it, of course she did. Everyone believed that. During the moment of tension, Doyoung took the opportunity to take his things and disappear in front of everyone.

 

* * *

 

He fell thunderously on the cold floor of his room. He had never made use of the ‘apparition’ outside Hogwarts. Surely a letter would come from the Ministry of Magic, but he did not care. Nothing could surpass what happened during dinner. He wanted to disappear, to stop being part of that family full of judges. He took out the necessary clothes to spend some nights away from home, hoping that one of his friends would welcome him. Suddenly, he heard a disturbance on the ground floor of his house, someone had arrived. He had no time, but no strength to reappear elsewhere.

\- "It's good that you're still here." - His brother said in relief, he sweated cold. He had run desperately to his bedroom - "You scared us, I thought you could have torn. You know how dangerous it is to appear as a student. "

\- "It would have been better for you, right?"

\- "What things are you saying, Doyoung. Of course not! "- He felt guilty, being the elder he must have protected him and made him feel loved. - "You are my brother; I love you so much. If something happened to... What Grandma said was wrong, it was the worst. I do not want to justify it, but I hope she has some kind of coherent reason. "

With his head bowed Doyoung took a seat in his bed, the eldest followed him. - "They make me feel so inferior." - He said shakily.

\- "I'm very sorry, I should have noticed. The family is much more important than any Quidditch match or ugly badge. "- He hugged him tightly, would prefer a thousand times that he was the one who felt that way. - "I want to know everything that happens to you, Doyoung. The good, the bad, that if you liked dinner or if you do not like some subject. I want to recover that confidence that as a child you had me. "

They held each other for a few minutes, the voices in Doyoung's head dissipating as the minutes passed. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe. - "Do you want to know another bad thing that happened?" - He asked uncertainly.

\- "Of course." - Affirmed to then move away and thus look directly into the eyes. - "Whatever it is I will be for you."

Doyoung explained in great detail everything that had happened with the Gryffindor, the "relationship" between them before the incident, the annoyance that caused him once the other ripped a letter addressed to him, attempts to explain and the thousands of letters addressed to him. GongMyung listened intently, never interrupted him, until his brother finished the anecdote with a big sigh.

\- "And that was what happened. I think I could be a little fairer with him, but I also want to rip his head off. "

\- "If you want to rip his head off, you should have met him." - He joked - "But seriously, I do not think it would be a bad idea to talk to him. You said it yourself, you could have been fairer. And if in the end it does not convince you, then you leave it there and tear off his head ... mentally. "

Doyoung nodded, after all, it did not seem like a bad idea. - "I'll leave you alone to clarify your ideas. The family is still at grandmother's house, I told them I would take care so do not worry, we have the house for the night. "- He left the room, ready to make some food for them, surely his brother would be hungry.

The Ravenclaw approached his desk where it lay about ten letters, all from Jaehyun. He had not opened them because he already knew their contents, so he grabbed a piece of paper and started writing a letter to him.

_Jaehyun,_

_See you in Diagon Alley tomorrow at 3 in the afternoon._   _In front of ‘Eeylops Owl Emporium’._

_Doyoung_

 

He hoped it was a good decision, if it wasn’t he could always rip Jaehyun’s head off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, should I make a part 3?  
> Thank you for being patient with my English ;A;  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated c:  
> See you next time~

**Author's Note:**

> About the howler...I wasn't sure if I should have let Jaehyun destroy it.  
> It's just that the way it shows the message, I founded it hilarious you know confessing but with an angry tone...but things happen for a reason.  
> If you like it and maybe are interested in having a second part, let me know.  
> Thank you for reading and your patience for my english skills, not my first language :/
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
